In the Japanese Patent Publication No.H3-10037 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Publication 1), a wind power generator is disclosed, wherein the shaft of an impeller is connected to a ring gear; the sun gear located in the same shaft as that of the impeller is rotated via the plural planet gears meshing internally with the ring gear; the shaft of the sun gear is connected to the power generator. These ring gear, planet gears, and the sun gear compose an epicycle reduction gear, and the rotation of the impeller connected to the ring gear is speed upped by the epicycle reduction gear and transmitted to the power generator. Thus the power generator operates efficiently in the condition of low impeller rotation speed in a weak wind.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2001-132617 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Publication 2), a wind power generator is disclosed comprising the shaft of an impeller and the upper and lower impeller concentrically outside-fitted to the rotation shaft, wherein the face of windsails of the upper and the lower impeller are in an opposite direction each other. Since this can strongly receives winds by either the upper or the lower impeller in either directions of the wind, the power generation can be done efficiently. In addition, it is disclosed that the impeller is floated by the repelling force of magnets to be rotated under low frictions.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Publication No.H3-10037    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2001-132617